Ferdinand's Christmas/Transcript
Snow/(We need a little Christmas) Lexi Walker singing while Ferdinand explores snow at the barn; Guapo and Bones making snow bulls (snow angles); Maquina, Angus, and Valiente looking at icicles; Una, Dos and Cuatro making snow hedgehogs (snowmen) and Lupe, bunny and Maria looking at the snow. Nina: "Christmas is coming up soon and we are going to share it with your friends," Ferdinand realized that Christmas is coming up and heading to the house We're going to teach them about Christmas Ferdinand arrived at the house and looked at the portrait of Ferdinand, Nina, Juan, Paco, the bulls, bunny, Maria, hedgehogs, and Lupe at the window and Paco came Paco: "What are you doing?" Ferdinand: "Looking at the portrait," (Paco at the portrait) Ferdinand had a idea Ferdinand: "We're going to teach them about Christmas," Paco: "Ferdinand; that's crazy talk, they don't know about Christmas," Ferdinand: "I know but they're part of the family now so we got to try," Paco: (sighing) "Alright we'll try," Ferdinand telling his friends about Christmas (Ferdinand catched up with Lupe, the bulls, and the hedgehogs) Ferdinand: "Guys, Christmas is soon and this is the first time I get to share it with all of you" Valiente: "Christmas? but we bulls never celebrated the holidays," Bones: "Not even one," Guapo: "Totally" Angus: "Without a doubt" (Maquina shook his head) (flashback Valiente's dad throw snow on the light, Bones' dad watching his mom died and Guapo getting his tongue on ice) Una, Dos and Cuatro: "We always get food from Christmas" Lupe: "Yeah and I spent Christmas in the bucket," Ferdinand: "This time is different; you guys are family now, Santa comes, we get presents, do Christmas shopping and we eat a delicious Christmas dinner so let's get in the spirit," Una, Dos, Cuatro: "We're in," Bones: "Count me in," Valiente: "Me too," Guapo: "Me Three," (Maquina nodded) Angus: "For the little lassie," Lupe: "Ok," Tres Just then Tres shown up Una, Dos and Cuatro: "Tres" Tres: "I'm here for the Holidays" As he give them a singing toy angel with Jingle Bell Rock by Hilary Duff and Cuatro grabs it. Cuatro: "This is better than the toy cactus" (and spins around) (Tres looks at the bulls and Lupe) Tres: "Who are they?" Cuatro: "These are our friends" Una: "Tres this is Ferdinand, Lupe, Maquina, Valiente, Guapo, Bones, Paco, Angus and our owner Nina," Tres: "Any friend of my siblings is a friend of mine," Tree Juan and Nina took the Bulls, hedgehogs and Lupe to the tree farm Ferdinand: "Every year we get a perfect tree for the house inside" Guapo looks at the tree, then he puts his tongue on the frozen tree Guapo: "This is embarrassing," Valiente: "Let me help you," Valiente used his only horn and got him and the tree broke and Guapo and Bones were on the tree. Bones: "Look out," (both screaming) they were heading to the river; Ferdinand, Valiente, Maquina, Lupe, and the hedgehogs stop them and the tree was frozen iced Guapo: "We're okay," Santa Claus (everyone arrived at the shops; Nina and Juan went to do shopping; Ferdinand led the bulls, hedgehogs, Paco, and Lupe to town to see Santa in the middle of town) Guapo: "Picture time for Christmas," (Guapo stopped at the picture stand of Santa Claus and started posing while a person took pictures and Guapo left) Ferdinand: "Santa is a big guy, he knows if we been bad or good," Bones: "Big guy huh," (he sucks in his gut) (Guapo, Valiente, Maquina and Angus suck theirs as well) Ferdinand: "Guys this is no time to compete," Paco: "Amateurs" (Una, Dos, Tres and Cuatro got hot cocoa while riding on Lupe, they notice the bulls except Ferdinand and Paco sucking in) Lupe: "What are you doing?" (they breathe out) Bulls: "Showing Santa" Tres: "Oh brother," (every people laughed at the bulls; Ferdinand felt embarrassed) Cooking Dinner/Ferdinand runs away They arrived back at the barn Ferdinand: "Nina's father always cook a home cook Christmas Dinner," Cuatro: "Did someone say Dinner," Ferdinand: "We always get seafood soup with bread and apple pie for dessert" Dos: "We can help cook," Una: "Yes," Bulls and Lupe: "Ok," Everyone began setting the table while the hedgehogs prepare food until it started burning Paco: "This is bad" Nina: "Oh no," everyone ran out of the kitchen Cuatro: "I rather eat than cooking" Everyone had to clean it up and Ferdinand walked out silently That night while everyone was asleep; Ferdinand got out of the his bull house. Ferdinand: "I'm sorry everyone," (with a tear in his eye) Ferdinand ran away through the night Christmas Eve/Where's Ferdinand? (Jingle Bell Rock) The next morning Nina: "It's Christmas Eve, dad, Paco, bulls, Lupe, Hedgehogs; it's Christmas Eve....Ferdinand it's....Dad Where's Ferdinand, he's gone," Bulls, Lupe, Hedgehogs and Paco: "Ferd's gone," Juan: "Don't worry, we'll find him, let's do some last Christmas shopping maybe we'll find him there," Juan and Nina left for last minute shopping Valiente: "I blame Cuatro, he burnt the dinner" (Cuatro sighed sorry) Dos: "Go easy on him, what about Guapo, he got his tongue stuck on a tree and he and Bones made the tree go in the river," Guapo: "I was trying to see if it's a perfect tree," Bones: "I was trying to help," (The Bulls, Lupe, and the hedgehogs were arguing until Paco whistled and everyone stop fighting) Paco: "It's all your faults, Ferdinand was trying to help you guys to get in the spirit and you all are new to us but you all were doing your normal traditions as calves," Tres: "the dog's right," Everyone nodded in agreement Lupe: "Let's find Ferd," Una: "You can sniff his tracks," Paco: "Yes," Hilary Duff singing when he started sniffing and everyone followed Paco We changed because of You/(Last Christmas) (Paco, the bulls, the hedgehogs, bunny and Lupe search the whole field of flowers and found Ferdinand by the tree sulking buried under the snow) Ferdinand: "All I wanted was to share Christmas with all of you, I'm sorry," Una: "No, it's our fault; you were trying to help us," Lupe: "Ferd, the one thing you did to us....is that you changed us," (Ferdinand was concerned) Ferdinand: "How?" Bones: "You comforted me when I had allergies when Guapo was taken," Angus: "Helping me see," Guapo: "Saving me and if it weren't for you I would've ended up as a hamburger," Valiente: "Helping you saving Guapo and help us escape from El Primero," (Maquina smiles) Una, Dos, Tres and Cuatro: "Sharing your food," Lupe: "being your trainer and you made us your family with you, Paco, Nina and her dad, we changed because of you," Ferdinand: "I did," Everyone: "Yes," Taylor Swift singing Last Christmas while the animals are dancing to christmas music Christmas is about being together/(O Holy Night) Nina and Juan came home and Nina saw that Ferdinand was ok Nina: "Ferdinand! you're alright," (she hugged him) "Why would you run away on Christmas Eve" (Ferdinand pointed to his friends and pointed the Christmas stuff) Nina: "Ferdinand, Christmas is about being together and we're sharing the holiday with your friends and they're part of our family," (everyone had tears in their eyes, Dos started crying and blew his nose on scarf) Una: "Dos are you crying?" Dos: (sobbing) "No, I just sand dew in my eyes," (wiping his eyes) Yolanda Adams singing while the bulls, the hedgehogs, bunny, Maria, Lupe and Ferdinand ran and Nina and Juan hugged them Christmas Eve dinner/(First Christmas) It was night time Lupe: "Thanks to Ferd, we got Christmas in us," Bones: "We got a surprise for you," Guapo: "But you have to close your eyes," Angus: "and no peeking," Ferdinand closed his eyes and walked inside the house. Valiente: "Ok now you can open them," Ferdinand opened his eyes; Maquina was a tree, bunny was the top of the tree, the hedgehogs set up the toy from Tres. Paco: "It was my idea," Ferdinand: "It's beautiful; you guys are the best friends a bull can have," (he hugs the bulls, hedgehogs, and Lupe) Juan and Nina: "Who's ready for Christmas eve dinner?" (and the animals went into the barn with their dinner) (after dinner they went to bed, Ferdinand looked at the window and looked at the moon and saw Santa Claus) Ferdinand: "This has been the best Christmas ever," Hedgehogs, Lupe and the Bulls: "Thanks Ferd," Santa Claus: "Merry Christmas," Kara Royster started singing 'First Christmas' before the credits showing the pictures of them celebrating Christmas Day. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript Category:Ferdinand Category:Specials Category:Christmas Specials Category:Holiday specials Category:Christmas